The present invention relates to a machine for gas production.
As is known, a typical apparatus for the production of gas, a so-called onsite generator, for example of O2 or N2, is constituted by one or more tanks, which usually have a cylindrical shape, made of metal, such as alloys of iron, aluminum or steel, which, by working in an alternating cycle, essentially follow the classic operating cycle of a machine of the PSA (Pressure Swing Adsorber) type.
Briefly, in the PSA cycle, an active ingredient contained in the tank is subjected to two alternating steps, characterized by different pressures: a first step at high pressure, called adsorption step, in which the active ingredient contained in the tank is placed in contact with a gas mix, from which a component is to be extracted, and a second low-pressure step, a desorption step, in which the active material, saturated during the preceding step, releases the previously retained gaseous component.
The tanks are designed to work under fatigue conditions with alternating pressure cycles for many years.
Of course, by increasing the capacity of a tank it is possible to provide machines containing a larger quantity of active ingredient and accordingly it is possible to provide onsite generators with greater performance.
To increase the dimensions of a tank it is possible to increase its height and/or diameter.
Whereas by increasing its height, for equal pressures involved, it is not necessary to revise the thickness of the walls of the tank, as the diameter of the tanks is increased, due to the physical law that ties pressure to force (F=p×A), in order to have the same mechanical strength and safety at the same operating pressures it is necessary to increase the thickness of the shell of the tanks, with a consequent nonlinear increase in the quantities of materials used, in process difficulties and in logistical difficulties in their manufacture.